


World-Shattering Goodbyes

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Despite being faced with the fact that she has fallen in love with the Dread Wolf himself, Elera is still desperate to hold onto him.





	World-Shattering Goodbyes

A million thoughts ran through her mind like a herd of stampeding halla, each one chasing the other and making it near impossible to focus on one.

No...That was a lie. There was one thought that rose above everything else. One that threatened to consume her completely.

The man that called himself “Solas.” The man that she loved with all her heart. The man that she had spent the last two years desperately trying to find again. This man was, in fact, the Dread Wolf himself.

Elera had grown up hearing of the exploits of Fen’harel. She had learned to respect him, but it was a wary brand of respect, one blended with fear and contempt. Out of all the Evanuris, his name was most often used as a curse, an insult.

She couldn’t bring herself to associate such terrible things with the passionate yet soft-spoken scholar she had grown to love.

Pain shot through her left arm and a full-on scream tore through her throat. Elera dropped to her knees, watching helplessly as the limb sparked with looked like green electricity, enveloping her arm all the way up to her elbow. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, and she desperately hoped Solas would think it was from the physical pain she was in, and not from the way her heart shattered.

With sorrow etched into his features, Solas knelt before the Inquisitor. “The Mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you...At least for now.”

Memories of Crestwood came flooding back to her, and a kind of terror gripped the broken pieces of her heart. He was telling her goodbye once more. And Elera feared that it would be for the last time.

Her mind couldn’t find any words to say as he clasped her Marked arm in a firm but gentle grip. She found that she could only stare at his face, catching a brief glimpse of his blue-grey eyes being overcome with a whitish glow, before his lips were upon hers.

The world seemed to fall away from her. Everything that Solas had revealed to her seemed to be forgotten, even for just a moment.

In that particular moment, there was no Fen’harel and no Inquisitor.

In that particular moment, there was only a man kissing his lover goodbye. And she never wanted it to end.

Her trembling fingers tightened around his arms. As tears finally fell down her cheeks, she clung to him tighter, hoping against all hope that she could convince him to stay. She was just one woman, but perhaps she could be the one to change the mind of a god.

All too soon, Solas was pulling away, still gentle even as he pried himself from her grasp. “My love...I will never forget you.” As he spoke, he rose to his feet before turning away from her, walking towards the eluvian in the distance.

Elera, her mind still a jumbled mess, tried to will herself to move. To say something. But all she could manage was to watch as her lover walked away from her a second time. Even as he stepped through the shimmering surface of the eluvian, she still couldn’t do or say anything.

It was only after the glass of the eluvian went dark that she moved.

She hugged herself tightly around the middle and leaned forward, sobs raking throughout her body. “Solas...Come back…” she whimpered.


End file.
